lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Richardson
Rachel Richardson is the daughter of Peter and Lena Richardson, making her a member of House RIchardson through her father, and a member of House Cullen through her mother. Rachel Richardson fell in love with Marcel Lovie II. very early in the two's relationship, but it was only recently that Marcel proposed to her, and she accepted. This marriage is a very important one for her House, as it shall cause a connection between House Cullen and the Royal Family. She is quite favored amongst the members of House Lovie due to the fact that she was so kind and gentle with Marcel Lovie II. With Marcel Lovie she has one child in the form of Marcel Lovie III. of whom is a boy at the beginning of Burning Dreams and is being raised by Alice Lovie after the departure of Rachel to parts unknown. Rachel despite her beautiful appearance and kind personality was rather unpopular during her time in the Lucernian Academy and for this reason she came to enjoy spending her time alone at the underwater lake. She would become somewhat known for her skill with a sword, as she was revealed during the Tournament of Nortburg to be someone had she of entered might have won the entire tournament. Eventually her early crush Marcel Lovie came there as well after Andrew's coma and the two bonded over the course of many weeks, and eventually became romantically attatched. Their marriage created another connection with House Cullen, and really brings into questions the question of when House Cullen may become a vassal house of House Lovie. Rachel Richardson would be emotionally destroyed when Marcel Lovie was killed during the expedition into Arnor, and she would try and confront William on her belief that it was his fault that Marcel was dead, but when she arrived at his room he was crying with Alice over the deaths of not just Marcel but of Natalie of whom they believed was dead as well. Seeing his pain broke her further and she would devise a plan to kill William who she believed was responsible for the death of Marcel, and putting this together she got inside the Sky Towers where she tried to assassinate the two but found that William was prepared in an event known as Rachel's Assassination Attempt of William. Following the success and failure of her attempt she was banished from the Kingdom of Lucerne and sent to a place of her choosing she would go to the Kingdom of Lahmia where she hoped that distance would help her recover from what had happened to her. History Early History Rachel Richardson is the only child of Peter and Lena Richardson, and as she was a girl, it became very obvious that Peter Richardson wasn't going to have a heir to the Richardson line. This upset Rachel very much and she spent her early life training at the academy to become a better future wife. During her time at the academy she grew close to Marcel Lovie II., and eventually the two fell in love. Marcel though was not mature enough at the time to realize this and so instead became obsessed with following the lead of his cousin that he looked up to in William Lovie. Marcel Lovie Rachel and Marcel had known each other when they were younger students at the Academy of Lucerne but during their time there Marcel was extremely popular and the two had never really spent time in the same gorups. Because of this the first time he saw her there it was like the first time he'd seen her but she knew who he was already. He spent weeks trying to get her to like him, and with each attempt more of a fail then the last he finally gave up. From that point on Rachel and Marcel simply sat with thier feet in the water on the edge. They didn't speak for days after Marcel gave up, but it was Rachel who finally broke the silence when she spoke to him. "You really don't remember me do you?" -Rachel Richardson Marcel attempted to remember her but he honestly didn't and when he couldn't tell her she begin to cry before running away. The next week that followed Rachel wasn't at the lake, and Marcel didn't know her name so he couldn't find her home. When he was about to give up his servent Jan Taura told him that he was being a complete idiot. "Honestly Marcel I watched that girl watch you for two years back in school, and your going to tell me you don't remember her. You had better get going because Rachel isn't going to wait for you to pull your head out of your as forever." -Jan Taura Family Members Marcel Lovie1.jpg|Marcel Lovie - Husband|link=Marcel Lovie II. House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|Marcel Lovie III. - Son|link=House Lovie Relationships Marcel Lovie1.jpg|Marcel Lovie - Lover/Friend|link=Marcel Lovie II. Category:House Cullen Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:House Lovie Category:Human Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.